


Darkside

by WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Визуал от M до E [1]
Category: Almost Human (TV), Doom (2005)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Don't copy to another site, Drugs, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters, UST / Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Summary: И у Джона Кеннекса, и у Джона Гримма есть свои «тёмные стороны». Но готовы ли Дориан и Саманта с ними мириться?
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex, John Grimm/Samantha Grimm
Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Визуал от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Darkside

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: аудио: Sam Tinnesz — Darkside; видео: Almost Human (2013 - 2014), Doom (2005), The Loft (2014), The Boys (2019 - 2021), Priest (2011).
> 
> Текст и перевод песни можно посмотреть [здесь](https://en.lyrsense.com/sam_tinnesz/darkside_st).


End file.
